superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Fairly OddParents: School's Out! The Musical Credits
Opening Credits * The Fairly OddParents * Created by: Butch Hartman Episode Credits School's Out! The Musical The Fairly OddParents in: The Big Superhero Wish! * Written by: Butch Hartman, Steve Marmel, Mr. Lawrence * Storyboard by: Heather Martinez, Shawn Murray, Aaron Rozenfeld, Tom King, Jay Lender * Art Direction: George Goodchild * Music by: Guy Moon * Special Guest Star: Jay Leno as The Crimson Chin * Animation Directors: Russell Calabrese, Edgar Larrazábal, David Winn * Directed by: Gary Conrad, Sarah Frost The Fairly OddParents in: "Most Wanted Wish" * Written by: Scott Fellows * Storyboard by: Dave Thomas * Art Direction: Bob Boyle * Animation Directors: Russell Calabrese, David Winn * Directed by: Gary Conrad Ending Credits School's Out! The Musical * Directed by: Butch Hartman * Executive Producers: Butch Hartman, Fred Seibert * Written by: Steve Marmel, Butch Hartman * Songs by: Guy Moon, Butch Hartman, Steve Marmel * Producers: Bob Boyle, Steve Marmel * Line Producer: Deirdre Brenner * Special Guests: **Ben Stein as the Boring Pixies **Method Man & Redman as the Rapping Pixies * Music by: Guy Moon * Fairly OddParents Theme Song by: Ron Jones & Butch Hartman * Storyboard by: Dave Thomas, Tom King, Heather Martinez, Maureen Mascarina, Shawn Murray, Aaron Rozenfeld, Karen Heathwood, Chuck Klein, Jay Lender, Caleb Meurer, Aaron Springer * Art Direction: George Goodchild * Sequence Directors: Ken Burce, Gary Conrad, Sarah Frost * Story Editor: Steve Marmel * Associate Story Editor: Jack Thomas * Storyboard Director: Dave Thomas * Production Manager: Randy Saba * Production Coordinators: David Bureggeman, Ken Mu * Production Assistants: Diana LaGrandeur, Melaney Love, Tami Friend * Script Coordinators: Cynthia True, Kevin Sullivan * Executive Assistant: Austin Block * Design Supervisor: Ernie Gilbert * Character Designers: Eric Bryan, Ernie Gilbert, Gordon Hammond, Bill Schwab * Layout Designers: Edgar Duncan, Larry Murphy, Jim Worthy * Prop Designers: John Seymore, Frank Rocco * Additional Designs: Tim Power * Opening Sequence Digital Animator: Ernest Chan * Lead Cleanup Artist: Ray Leong * Model and Layout Cleanup: Jose Hernandez, Matt Holtz, Dave Manners, Isaac Marzioli, Andre Nieves, Shoshana Stolove, Donna Zeller * Storyboard Revisions: Edemer Santos, Monica Tomova * Background Painters: Dan Chessher, Honroe Gauthier, Holly Kim, George Taylor * Color Key Stylists: Kristin Donner, Cynthia McIntosh, Teri Shikasho, George Goodchild * Sheet Timers: Ken Bruce, Michelle Bryan, Gary Conrad, Sarah Frost * Final Checkers: Kathy Gilmore, Bill Exter * Recording Engineer: Justin Brinsfield * Assistant Recording Engineer: Mishelle Smith * "School's Out - The Musical" Starring ** Timmy, Baby Flappy - Tara Strong ** Cosmo, Dad, Jorgen - Daran Norris ** Wanda, Mom, Flooky, Mrs. Dinkleberg - Susanne Blakeslee ** Chet Ubetcha, Plunky - Jim Ward ** Mayor, Chompy Crocker, Dinkleberg, Human Bullet - Carlos Alazraqui ** Gary - Rob Paulsen ** Veronica, Betty, Tootie, Yvette Ubetcha - Grey Delisle ** Chetser, Kid Reporter #1 - Jason Marsden ** AJ - Gary LeRoi Gray II ** Sanjay, Sanjay's Dad, Binky - Dee Baker ** Francis - Faith Abrahams ** Floppy Bob - Scott bllock ** Boring Head Pixie, Boring Sanderson - Ben Stein ** Rapping Sanderson - Redman ** Rapping Sanderson - Method Man ** Backup Singers - Chelsea Moon, Dusty Moon, Savannah Moon, Guy Moon * Casting Supervisors: Maryanne Dacey, Cara Newman Ruyle * Dialogue Editors: Matt Corey, Robbi Smith * Picture Editor: Otto Ferrene * Post Production Supervisor: Athena Lobit * Director of Post Production: Jason Stiff * Post Production Coordinator: Molly Maldonado * Additional Post Production Services: Andre Boutilier, Justin Smith * Post Production Sound Services: Advantage Audio, Inc. * Sound Effects Editor: Robert Poole II * Foley Artist: Craig Ng * Foley Mixer: Marilyn Graf * Re-Recording Mixers: Ray Leonard, Michael Beiriger * Digital Audio Transfer: J. Lampinen * Post Production Services: Modern Videofilm * Telecine Colorists: Dan Judy, Kim Schneider * Animation Production Services: Yeson Animation Studio * Special Thanks to: Margie Cohn, Alison Dexter, Albie Hecht, Kevin Kay, Herb Scannell, Mark Taylor, Cyma Zarghami * Production Executive: Rico Hill * A Frederator Incorporated Production * Nickelodeon * © 2005 Viacom Internaional Inc. All Rights Reserved. Nickelodeon, The Fairly OddParents, and all other related titles, logos and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. The Fairly OddParents in: The Big Superhero Wish! * Executive Producer: Butch Hartman * Producers: Bob Boyle, Steve Marmel * Line Producer: Deirdre Brenner * Music by: Guy Moon * Story Editor: Steve Marmel * Storyboard Director: Dave Thomas * Production Manager: Randy Saba * Production Coordinators: Ken Mu, David Brueggeman * Production Assistants: Tami Friend, Diana LaGrandeur, Angela Leung * Script Coordinator: Cynthia True * Executive Assistant: Austin Block * Design Supervisor: Ernie Gilbert * Character Designers: Eric Bryan, Gordon Hammond * Layout Designers: Larry Murphy, Edgar Duncan * Prop Designers: Frank Rocco, John Seymore * Additional Designs: Tim Power, Frank Rocco * Lead Cleanup Artist: Ray Leong * Model and Layout Cleanup: Matt Holtz, Isaac Marzioli, Andre Nieves, Donna Zeller * Storyboard Revisions: Edemer Santos, Monica Tomova * Background Painter: Dan Chessher, Holly Kim * Color Key Stylists: Bill Dunn, Kristin Donner * Sheet Timers: Michelle Bryan, Gary Conrad, Juli Hashiguchi * Final Checker: Kathy Gilmore * Fairly OddParents Theme Song by: Ron Jones & Butch Hartman * Recording Engineer: Justin Brinsfield * Assistant Recording Engineer: Mishelle Smith * "The Big Superhero Wish" Starring ** Timmy - Tara Strong ** Cosmo, Announcer - Daran Norris ** Wanda, Firewoman, Writer's Mom - Susanne Blakeslee ** Vicky, Veronica, Principal Waxelplax - Gray Delisle ** AJ - Gary LeRoi Gray ** Mr. Crocker - Carlos Alazraqui ** Chester, Milkman - Jason Marsden ** Sanjay, Elmer, Janitor - Dee Baker ** Francis - Faith Abrahams ** Chet Ubetcha, Short Fuse - Jim Ward ** Trixie Tang - Dionne Quan ** Crimson Chin, Nega-Chin, Charles Hampton Indigo - Jay Leno ** Crimson Chin Writer - Patton Oswalt * Casting Supervisors: Cara Newman Ruyle, Marryane Dacey * Dialogue Editors: Matt Corey * Picture Editor: Otto Ferrne * Post Production Supervisor: Athena Lobit * Director of Post Production: Jason Stiff * Post Production Coordinator: Molly Maldonado * Additional Post Production Services: Andre Boutilier, Justin Smith * Post Production Sound Services: Advantage Audio, Inc. * Sound Effects Editor: Robert Poole II * Foley Artist: Phyllis Ginter * Foley Mixer: Marilyn Graf * Re-Recording Mixers: Ray Leonard, Michael Beiriger * Digital Audio Transfer: J. Lampinen * Post Production Services: Modern Videofilm * Telecine Colorist: Dan Judy * Animation Production Services: Yeson Animation Studio * Special Thanks to: Margie Cohn, Alison Dexter, Albie Hecht, Kevin Kay, Herb Scannell, Mark Taylor, Cyma Zarghami * Production Executive: Rico Hill The Fairly OddParents in: "Most Wanted Wish" * Executive Producer: Butch Hartman * Producers: Bob Boyle, Steve Marmel * Line Producer: Deirdre Brenner * Supervising Story Editor: Mr. Lawrence * Story Editor: Steve Marmel * Storyboard Supervisor: Dominic Orlando * Storyboard Director: John Fountain * Storyboard Artist: Karen HetHwood * Production Manager: Randy Saba * Production Coordinators: Lewis Foulke, Anna States * Production Assistants: David Brueggeman, David Lagrandeur, Ken Mu * Script Coordinators: Jenny Nissenson, Cynthia True * Executive Assistant: Molly Minus * Music by: Guy Moon * Fairly OddParents Theme Song by: Ron Jones & Butch Hartman * Design Supervisor: George Goodchild * Original Character Design: Butch Hartman * "Most Wanted Wish" Character Designer: Gordon Hammond * "This is Your Wish" Character Designer: Gordon Hammond, Ernie Gilbert * "Most Wanted Wish" Layout Designer: Jim Worthy * "This is Your Wish" Layout Designer: Edgar Duncan * Prop Designer: Eric Bryan * Additional Designs: Tim Power, Frank Rocco * Lead Cleanup Artist: Ray Leong * Model and Layout Cleanup: Matt Holtz, Isaac Marzioli, Andre Nieves, Donna Zeller * Assistant Storyboard Artists: Aldin Baroza, Zeus Cervas, Sherm Cohe, Caleb Meurer * "Most Wanted Wish" Storyboard Revisions: Chris Graham * "This is Your Wish" Storyboard Revisions: Maureen Macarina * "Most Wanted Wish" Background Painter: Honroe Gauthier * "This is Your Wish" Background Painters: George Taylor,, Mike Kurinski * "Most Wanted Wish" Color Key Stylist: Cynrhia McIntosh * "This is Your Wish" Color Key Stylist: Holly Kim * Color Stylist: Meg Hanna * Sheet Timers: Vonnie Batson, Charlie Cooper, Juli Murphy * Final Checkers: Bill Exter, Kathy Gilmore * Recording Engineer: Justin Brinsfield * Assistant Recording Engineer: Mishelle Smith * Animatic Supervisor: Paul Finn * Animatic Operator: Brian Robitaille * Animatic Scanner: Kevin Zelch * "Most Wanted Wish" Starring ** Timmy, Tad, Fairy #2 - Tara Strong ** Cosmo, Dad, Jorgen - Daran Norris ** Wanda, Mom - Susanne Blakeslee ** Vicky, Chad - Grey Delisle ** AJ - Gary LeRoi Gray ** Chester - Frankie Muniz ** Mr. Crocker, Bus Driver, Swat Captain - Carlos Alazraqui ** Trixie Tang - Dionne Quan ** Cia Guy, Fairy #1 - Butch Hartman * "This is Your Wish" Starring ** Timmy, Fairy #2 - Tara Strong ** Cosmo, Jorgen, Papa Cosmo - Daran Norris ** Wanda, Fairy #1 - Susanne Blakeslee ** Fairy Coach, Fairy Waiter #1 - Jim Ward ** Billy Crystal Ball - Carlos Alazraqui ** Mama Cosma, Fairy #3 - Jane Carr * Casting by: Cara Newman * Dialogue Editor: Matt Corey * Picture Editor: Otto Ferrne * Assistant Editor: Jeff Adams * Post Production Supervisor: Athena Lobit * Additional Post Production Services: Justin Smith * Post Production Sound Services: Advantage Audio, Inc. * Sound Effects Editor: Michael Warner * Foley Artist: Phyllis Ginter * Foley Mixer: Mary Erstad * Re-Recording Mixers: Ray Leonard, Michael Beiriger * Digital Audio Transfer: J. Lampinen * Music Editor: Nick Carr * Post Production Services: Modern Videofilm * Telecine Colorist: Dan Judy * Animation Production Services: Yeson Animation Studio * Special Thanks to: Margie Cohn, Alison Dexter, Albie Hecht, Kevin Kay, Herb Scannell, Mark Taylor, Cyma Zarghami * Production Executive: Rico Hill * Executive in Charge of Production: Lolee Aries * A Frederator Incorporated Production * Nickelodeon * © 2006 Viacom Internaional Inc. All Rights Reserved. Nickelodeon, The Fairly OddParents, and all other related titles, logos and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. Category:End Credits Category:Video Credits Category:Nicktoons Category:Frederator Incorporated Category:Nickelodeon Category:Paramount Home Entertainment